Becoming a Butterfly
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: She killed herself and now her ghost haunts the halls of Hogwarts. Can the boy who found her body help her find the reason she is stuck on earth? Will she ever be free from her entrapment and become a butterfly?
1. Don't Weep at my Grave

A/N: This first chapter is pretty graphic and sad so be warned. The story is completely finish and will be four chapters long and I will post one chapter a week. I hope you enjoy the story because I really loved writing it. I was able to infuse my own ideas of death and what I think about ghosts and the afterlife. Happy readings and tell me what you think of it because I love it when I get reviews. hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it because I am a butterfly.

Chapter 1. Don't Weep at my Grave

Through the deep red curtains drawn around her bed she could make out the full moon shining a brilliant white in the night sky. It taunted her and laughed, pushing her to do what she needed to do to be free. Twisting the dagger in her hand the light from the moon reflected from the blade into her eyes.

_Do it. Sink the blade into your veins. Nobody loves you. I need your blood. You are worthless. _

She gave into the moon's whispered words. Sitting cross-legged on her down comforter with the soft snores of her roommates around her, she placed the dagger against her creamy white arms. The moon lit up the silver scars that were permanently etched in her skin. The blade pierced her skin creating one last scar. She didn't even flinch when the blood began to pool in her hands.

As the life flowed slowly from her memories flowed through her head.

Ever since her first year when everyone found out she was the one possessed by Tom Riddle and was taken into the Chamber of Secrets everyone avoided her. Six years had gone by and still people would flee when seeing her in the halls. The beginning of the year always brought whispers of the older students telling the first years the story which by now had become exaggerated. The school thought she was a working for the Dark Lord so in turn she had few friends and people would taunt her day and night. Her brother, Ron, was too wrapped up with Harry and Hermione that he gave up defending the rumors years ago. Six years of being alone had finally paid its toll on Ginevra. The depression had taken over her whole body and now she saw no hope for the future. She couldn't stand to spend two more years of the whispers and stares of Hogwarts students. Tonight she would create a new story for everyone to whisper about. Maybe then they would feel guilty and realize how much pain they made her feel inside.

Blood now created a small pool in front of her. The open wound slowly began to stop bleeding. She dipped her hand into her blood. The crimson liquid slipped between her fingers. The blood dripped happily around her. She slowly ran her fingers down her face feeling the cold blood on her face. She dripped the blood down her legs, arms, and torso. Dragging the blade along her stomach a new river of blood was created. Tightening the sash on the robe and grabbing the knife, Ginevra pierced the dagger deeper into her skin wanting to release more blood. She swung her feet over her bed and allowed the river of blood created by the cut on her stomach to travel till it dripped from her toes onto the wooden floor of the dormitory. Grabbing her dagger she lowered her body off the bed. She tiptoed out of her room and through the common room and out the door leaving bloodied footprints along the way.

Walking down the corridors, starting from the seventh floor, she left her trails of blood for all to see in the morning. Finding an uncut piece of skin she dug the dagger deeper than she ever had before. Blood began to spray from the wound splattering onto the windows. Her pace slowed as she continued down the stairs. The only sound heard was the sound of her dagger which she ran along the stone castle walls and the soft dripping of blood which flowed from both arms. Her head was spinning and she felt she could not go on any longer. Dark shadows flew across her vision when she reached the entrance of the castle. She stood in the center of the hall looking at the castle around her. Her head swayed in circles and her eyes fluttered closed. Underneath her blood covered body her skin turned a ghastly transparent white. Her hand lost grip of the dagger and it clatter to the floor echoing down the halls. Within seconds her body too crumpled to the ground. Her breathing became shallower as she lay dying on the cold floor of the entrance hall. Her heart pumped the last of the blood in her body forming a protective pool around Ginevra's body. Her once warm honey brown eyes gazed over turning a dark almost black color. In a final breath she whispered, _I'm free._

\\\\\/

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini tiredly stalked the halls. It was nearing 2 am and their patrol of the hallways would soon be over. Both men were craving to fall into their beds. Most students were snuggled in their beds while the boys made sure there was order within the castle walls. The Sunday night before the first day of classes proved to be an extremely uneventful night. Taking one last loop around the school Draco's eye caught a set of bloodied footprints.

"What do you think those are Blaise? Is Peeves playing another joke?"

"I am not sure but we should check it out."

Following the bloodied footsteps even more blood was brought before their eyes. Blood was on windows, the walls and across the floor.

"Blaise I think you should go find a teacher."

Blaise took off the opposite direction as Draco took off in a jog down the staircase following the blood. Seeing as how much blood there already was Draco was in shock when he reached the landing and found a lake of blood at his feet and in the middle of that lake was the body of a girl laying face down. She did not move, not even her torso rose taking in air. Her face was hidden but the red vibrant hair of the girl hinted right away of who the girl was.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley is that you?"

She still did not stir. Stepping across the lake of blood he shook her body. Flipping her onto her back he was met with bloodied white dead face of Ginevra Weasley. Her eyes were two dark tunnels filled with different emotions. Draco could see pain and sadness but underneath it all was a sparkle of freedom. Putting his ear to her chest he found not even the slightest bit of a heartbeat. Turning over her arms he saw her cuts. The deep gashed glistening with blood.

"Why Ginny? Why did you do this to yourself?"

Pulling her lifeless body into his lap, for the first time in years Draco Malfoy let tears fall from his eyes. What had made her life so bad that she had to kill herself? All the years of his life he had been so stuck up and into himself, never had he taken a second to think that the lives of other people could be more complex than his. Now here he was in the front entrance hold the dead body of a woman who was so deep in depression she felt she needed to kill herself to be free.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Headmaster Dumbledore, the Heads of Houses, and Blaise stopped suddenly and gasped in horror at what they saw.

"She's dead." Draco sobbed out. Looking past the group of Professors to the descending moon, it glowed a blood red.

\\\\\/

Classes didn't start the next day. Students were not allowed out beyond their common rooms. Filch and the other teachers were in the halls trying to clean the blood from the castle walls and floor. The Gryffindors awoke in horror to find blood littered in the common room and in the sixth year girls dormitory. Upon the realization that Ginevra Weasley was missing whispers started. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were frantic trying to find out what was going on. Professor McGonagall came and moved the students to the Great Hall. Their journey there though was beyond sickening. Teachers were working hard to remove the blood as they walked by. Upon passing by the entrance everyone gasped. The pool of blood still remained though the body was gone.

"Professor McGonagall where is my sister?"

"Mr. Weasley if you follow me the Headmaster would like to speak to you."

Entering the Headmasters office, Ron was greeted by his entire family crying.

"Mum what happened?"

"Your sister…" Mrs. Weasley couldn't finish her sentence and burrowed her head into her sons shoulder to cry.

"Ron, your sister killed herself last night." His father's tired voice said.

Ron felt he had just been hit by a bludger. He stumbled backward hitting the wall then falling to the ground.

\\\\\/

"Three nights ago a tragedy occurred at Hogwarts. Ginevra Molly Weasley passed away. She will always be remembered in the hearts of the people who loved her. She was a strong person but strong people can become weak at times. She could not find anyone to turn to in her greatest time of need and so here we are mourning the loss of a sister, a friend, a fellow Gryffindor, a classmate. She was top of her class and was sure to have a successful future. She was courageous all the way to the last moments of her life. She is the wind in the trees. She is the patch of sunlight on a cloudy day. She is the star in the sky that shines brighter than the rest. Now I would like to invite Ron Weasley to say a few words."

Ron approached the front with raw red eyes.

"Most of you didn't know my sister. Most of you talked behind her back and made assumptions about her which were false. But what you don't know was that she was beautiful. She would have helped any of you in an instant no questions asked. In the end your words and your stares killed her. You ate away the light inside her. But now I hope that she is free wherever she is. Free as a butterfly."

Ron walked toward the coffin and placed a rose on the top and kissed the wooden lid. One by one student's walked past the coffin saying their last goodbyes and apologies. After all the students had left Draco appeared from behind a tree and sauntered toward her gravestone. The gravestone, which would be moved to the family plot in a matter of days, was simple like her. A butterfly was carved into the stone next to a poem.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Born: 8-11-1983 Died: 8-31-1997_

_Don't weep at my grave,_

_For I am not there,_

_I've a date with a butterfly_

_To dance in the air._

_I'll be singing in the sunshine,_

_Wild and free,_

_Playing tag with the wind,_

_While I'm waiting for thee._

Draco pulled out the bouquet of star gazer lilies and placed them by her grave along with a note of promise he wrote for her and himself. He didn't know if she liked the flower but seeing them made him think of her. He sat by her grave remembering the night he found her. Every night since, he had nightmares of watching her walk through the halls bleeding to death. If only he and Blaise had taken a different route, then maybe he could have saved her but from the looks of it no one could have saved her then. Draco promised himself not to think only of himself. Before everything had to be about him but now things were different. He promised to open his eyes to the world around him. He never knew her, in fact he added to the taunting which killed her but now he felt like he needed to change his life to be forgiven.

\\\\\/

A week after the funeral classes began as normal though students now seemed more melancholy. The whispers now questioned the how and why Ginevra Weasley killed herself. What the students didn't know though was that their questions would soon be answered. At 6am three weeks after Ginny's death, students in Gryffindor slept soundly in their beds. Hermione Granger woke early, showered, and went to the common room to finish an essay she had due next week. Stepping into the room she let out a blood curdling scream. Students jumped from their beds and hurried toward the screams. They too freaked out seeing the common room once again cover in blood. Looking around nobody seemed to be missing. Professor McGonagall came and ushered the students to the Great Hall. After further investigation no other students were missing. The teachers thought someone was trying to play a sick joke. After cleaning the room and disciplining the student's, life at Hogwarts went back to normal.

A week later while class was in session Professor McGonagall class was disrupted by someone running a metal object along the stone wall in the hall. When she went into the hall to give the student detention nobody was there. Week after week strange occurrences kept happening; bloodied footprints in hallways, students hearing someone whispering _"I'm free"_ in the entrance hall, and so on. It wasn't until a month after Ginny's death did the biggest fright come. As students walked to breakfast they were greeted with a pool of blood in the entrance hall. During classes all anyone could hear was the sound of someone dragging metal across the stone wall. Since no one could be found causing the noises the teachers began to blame the Hogwarts ghosts for disrupting class.

"But Headmaster it has to be one of the ghosts."

"Minerva, I talked to them and none of them have any clue and you know the ghosts would never disrespect the death of another."

"Could it be possible that…."

"I don't know. We will just have to see with time."

The noises continued on for weeks. No one knew what the day would bring. Ron was just a shell of who he once was. Not even Hermione or Harry could bring him to cheer up. Ron blamed himself for her death. If only he would have stopped the other students from spreading the stories about her.

Draco had been trying his best to turn around his life. He no longer walked the halls like he owned the place. He stopped torturing other students especially the wonder trio. People started to think he had gone soft. His father kept sending letters ordering him to join him and become a Deatheater and each letter Draco burned in the fire.

\\\\\/

October 31st came and students were excited for the feast and dance that was happening in the evening. The bell rang signaling the end of the first class. Students began to file out of classrooms and hurried to their next class. Some students headed to their dormitories, some went outside, others headed to the library. That's when everyone heard it. Someone started screaming then more people started screaming. Madame Pince rush out of the library to see what was disturbing her silent library. Students were pressed against the wall. Their eyes were wide with fear. Their focus was on a transparent Ginevra Weasley walking along the wall sobbing silently and dragging a knife on the stone and dripping blood everywhere. Her eyes were empty, transfixed to the ground. She did not seem to see her fellow classmates or hear the screams. Headmaster Dumbledore was called and came to witness the apparition of Ginevra.

"Ginevra…" Dumbledore said walking toward her. She did not acknowledge him and continued to follow the path she took the night of her death. "Madame Pince gather the students and send them to the Great Hall."

Dumbledore followed Ginevra on her journey, sending students he saw straight to the Great Hall. Ginevra walk to the entrance hall and collapsed the same spot she did the day she died with blood continuing to pool around her. As she took her last breath she said _I'm free_ her words echoed in the halls.

"Minerva, stay out here and usher any students into the hall and then tell me if something happens."

Dumbledore then walked into the Great Hall facing confused and scared students.

"Attention" Dumbledore walked to the front of the room. "It seems the ghost of Ginevra Weasley is stalking the halls. Just like any of the other ghosts here she is not here to harm you. She doesn't seem to be speaking to anyone, just walking along the halls. Please do not try and bother her until we know more information. Are there any questions?"

"Is she alive?"

"No she is a ghost."

"I saw her carrying a knife can she hurt us?"

"No she will not hurt you." Dumbledore assured them.

"She is leaving trails of blood all over."

"Yes she is and we will clean it all up. We do not know yet if she will even reappear."

But she did reappear, almost every day. Her haunting figure stalked the hallways at different times taking the same death march she took on August 31st. Each time she would end in the entrance hall surrounded by a pool of blood. She would remain there between five to thirty minutes and then disappear. Students were sickened by the sight but also made them depressed watching her die over and over again knowing they added to the cause. Ron could not stand walking the halls in fear of seeing his sister. Each time he saw her he would break down and either Harry or Hermione would have to take him to the hospital.

\\\\\/

"Sir Nicholas, are you sure you know nothing of the ghost of Miss Weasley?"

"I have asked all the other ghosts and even confronted her and still nothing. Nobody knows anything about her but the second I find anything out I will come straight to you."

\\\\\/

One afternoon Draco was leaving the library and noticed down the hall the silvery figure of Ginevra. Quickly he caught up with her and followed her along the halls. She didn't notice him walking along side of her. Observing her, her sad eyes leaked tears, her wounds were dripping blood constantly, and she wore only the small silk robe just covering her figure and soaked with blood. Stepping lightly she reached the last step and stopped. He watched her sway and then crash to the ground. Whenever Draco wasn't in class and saw her ghostly figure walking her joined her. Still she never noticed him. By now he had her death march memorized.

November came and Draco began his training for Quidditch. The match quickly approached along with the threat of his father coming. The letters kept coming but Draco kept ignoring them. This year the Slytherin team was ready to kill the competition. The day of the match Draco knew to play against the Gryffindor weaknesses. This was their first game without Ginevra as their chaser and Harry and Ron were sure to be thinking this. Even though Draco knew using their pain against them was conniving Draco had to win. As the game started Draco was trying to keep focus looking for the snitch. He kept watching the players envisioning Ginevra playing along side. Snapping back into reality and focusing on the game in no time Draco found the snitch and won the game. Upon entering his dorm room Draco was greeted by his father.

"Son, I have sent countless letters and have gotten no response back." Lucius pressed Draco against the wall. "The Deatheater ceremony is quickly approaching and I need you to join us. If you don't there will be severe consequences."

"I will not become a Deatheater father. I've changed."

"You have not changed. I raised you to obey what I tell you to do and you will go through with the ceremony."

"No I will not. I don't need you anymore father. I can make my own decisions. Hurting people is not the answer."

Lucius pulled Draco by his shirt a slammed him hard into wall knocking his breath out. "You are going to pay son. I hope you understand the weight of your words." With that he turned to leave.

\\\\\/

The next few days Draco was on edge inside. He continued following Ginevra when he could and even opted to help tutor a third year student in potions. Students were unsure of the new side Draco was showing. They didn't know whether to respect him or fear him, most choose to avoid Draco. Sitting outside on December 1st, Draco enjoyed the first snowfall.

"Hey Draco what is going on lately?"

"Blaise, well not much just thinking about life you know."

"Yea, you have changed a lot this year."

"You know something hit me and I just realized I needed to change my life. I stood up to my father for once."

"I don't believe that he must be livid. Was it the death?"

"Yea"

"What happened the night you found her?"

"If you would have been there to see the blood in person and touch her body staring into those eyes then it would be the same for you. She haunts me in my dreams. How much sadness and pain she felt and the only answer she could find to be free was to die. I just don't understand."

"No one understands Draco. No one knows the truth. She never left a note."

"She wanted to be free." Draco stood and headed for the doors. He jumped back when entering and finding Ginevra standing and bleeding. Draco stepped close to her. Soon her eyes would flutter and then she would fall. Draco walked a circle around her. Even though her body glowed silver her hair remained the vibrant red. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco couldn't help but want to stroke her cheek brushing away the tears. His hand ventured to her glowing skin not knowing what would happen. When he reached what was supposed to be her cheek he felt water. Suddenly her eyes darted to where he was standing then fluttered and she hit the ground. Draco stood there with his hand still in the air where her cheek was second ago. His finger was wet with her tears. His heart was beating rapidly and his breath had quickened. Draco knew her every move and never had she done that. When he looked back down she had already disappeared. A week had gone by and not once did Ginevra walk the halls students believed her sightings were done. Draco was disappointed but like magic she started her rounds again. He followed her and like before she never glanced in any direction before her eyes fluttered and she fell. Draco wondered if his experience was a break through.

\\\\\/


	2. Give Up Being a Caterpillar

**Enjoy Reading! Please leave me some review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it because I am a butterfly.**

**Chapter 2: Give Up Being a Caterpillar**

"Mr. Malfoy, will you come with me to my office." Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere while Draco was studying in the library.

"Yes Headmaster"

"You seem to be following Miss Weasley."

"Yes I do sir"

"Is there anything you want to talk about dealing with her death?"

"I just wonder what would drive her to do such a thing."

"Miss Weasley had a hard life. I tried to talk to her but she would never open to me."

"Sir, I witnessed something awhile back" Dumbledore raise his eyebrow to him. "I was watching Ginevra in the entrance hall and I couldn't help but to wipe away her tears.

When my hand hit where her cheek was she look to me. My finger was wet with her tears."

"Thank you for telling me. This is the first I have heard of Miss Weasley doing anything out of the ordinary. She is a very stubborn. I would love to talk with her." Dumbledore and Draco stepped into his office. "Our conversation has gone so pleasantly so far but I have very grave news to tell you Draco." Draco's eyes filled with worry. "Last night your mother was murdered by your father. He has been captured and taken to Azkaban."

Draco's heart stopped. He had just been talking to Dumbledore about Ginevra and now his mother was dead. This could not be happening. Draco was racing down the hall. He ran into his room and landed on his bed drawing the curtains. His mother was dead. The one person who he knew truly loved him was gone. Lucius knew where to hit Draco hard. The next three days Draco didn't go to classes. Nobody bothered him. His mind swarmed with memories of his mother, visions of Ginevra's dead body.

\\\\\/

In the early hours of the morning Draco woke from a restless sleep. Draco's hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled, and his eyes swollen. Grabbing a knife from his drawer her left his room and sprinted to the entrance hall.

Around him was deathly silence. He could do it. Draco could kill himself right now be with his mother and see Ginevra and apologize to her. He could end his life the same way she did creating a pool of blood around him for everyone to see. Draco ripped his shirt off exposing his pale body. The cold December air pierced his naked torso. He took the knife pressing it into his arm.

"Don't do it Draco. It isn't worth it."

The knife clattered to the ground and Draco jump to his feet. Ginevra stood before him. The blank depressed expression still on her face. Her eyes were void focusing to a spot beyond Draco's head. Blood continued to pour from her wounds. Her voice was a raspy harsh whisper that seemed to echo.

"Ginevra?"

"Don't do it please."

She started to sob. Draco didn't know what to do. She was a ghost he couldn't hold her.

"Ok I won't"

"Thank you"

They stood across from each other staring.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"My father killed my mother. She was the only person who loved me."

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sad?"

"I have to go"

"Please stay, I have so many questions to ask you."

"No, but thank you for the flowers they are my favorite."

Her eyes fluttered and she hit the floor. Draco went to the ground and tried to talk to her but only two black tunnels stared back. Draco crawled backward leaning against the cold stone wall. When her body disappeared the floor magically began to clean itself. The Professors created a spell to clean up the blood Ginevra left behind when she completed her death march. Not knowing what to do Draco went to Headmaster Dumbledore and told him exactly what happened.

\\\\\/

"Draco you know killing yourself is not the best option. If you need to talk please come to me or go to Professor Snape. I am glad she has made contact that is a good sign. Just give it time and maybe she will come around."

"Sir she knew that I brought flowers to her grave."

"Ghosts are all around us Draco. Some choose who to show themselves to." A shimmer of hope filled Draco's eyes. "I cannot promise you that your mother has turned into a ghost. I am sorry Draco."

"Why do some people turn into ghost while others continue on?"

"I am sorry Draco. I can honestly say I do not know fully. Not even the ghost knows why they are still on earth but once they figure it out then they can continue on. Go get some rest Mr. Malfoy it would be nice to see you going to classes within the next few days. I am sorry for your loss."

"Good night Headmaster."

Draco went to classes the next week and continued to follow Ginevra trying to get her to talk to him again.

\\\\\/

At 12am on Thursday Draco and Blaise handed off patrol duties to two other prefects and started to the dormitories. Draco looked up the stairs and saw Ginevra descending.

"Blaise I will be there in a minute."

He waited in the hall for her to approach. At first she did nothing unusual. Her eyes began to flutter and Draco turned to walk back to the dungeons.

"Draco, will you give my brother a message?"

Draco spun around shocked. "Yes I will."

"I will do something for you if you tell him this." Holding out her hand a silver glowing paper appeared. Draco reached for the glowing paper. It floated in mid air in front of him. Draco read the script written in her handwriting.

"_How does one become a butterfly?" she asked pensively. _

_"You must want to fly so much that you are willing to give up being a caterpillar." _

_"You mean to die?" asked Yellow... _

_"Yes and no," he answered "What looks like you will die, but what's really, you will live"_

"It is from a book he read to me when I was young."

"Ginevra, why are you here?"

"I don't know." Ginevra's eyes began to flutter again and she fell to the ground. Draco pushed the floating note to his bedroom and wrote down her words. The ghost paper dissipated in the air.

\\\\\/

The next morning everyone sat down to breakfast like normal. When Draco came in though, instead of going to his table he approached Ron.

"Weasley, can I speak with you a moment?"

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy."

"Trust me this is important."

"Alright"

"I have a message to give you. 'How does one become a butterfly?' she asked pensively. 'You must want to fly so much that you are willing to give up being a caterpillar.' 'You mean to die?' asked Yellow... 'Yes and no,' he answered 'What looks like you will die, but what's really, you will live'"

Ron's face went white. "How did you…."

Draco turned back around and went to his seat.

Draco contemplated the words he had just read to Weasley. Maybe death was the beginning of a new life. Like a caterpillar the human body was merely a shell for the soul and when one dies the soul is free becoming a butterfly. The body may die but the soul lives on.

\\\\\/

Later that day Ron approached Draco.

"Who gave you that message?"

"I can't tell you."

"Malfoy please, you know what it is like to lose someone close to you."

"How do you about my mother."

"It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh, your sister told me."

"My sister! How?"

"She talked to me"

"When? Where? How?"

"In the entrance hall at midnight. She just started speaking to me."

"Has she spoken to you before?"

"Yes"

"Why?" he started to cry. "Why does she talk to you and not me?"

"I really don't know Weasley."

"Well thank you for telling me."

\\\\\/

Draco followed Ginevra after classes, waiting for her to speak with him, but each time he followed her nothing happened. After class Draco found Ginevra walking by the Charms classroom. When he approached her she stopped. Her breath in her chest quickened.

Not even looking at him she whispered in a barely audible voice. "Meet me in the entrance hall tonight."

\\\\\/

Draco couldn't get away until after midnight. She was already there when he arrived.

"You are late."

"I got caught up in homework."

"I have a message for you."

"Me?"

"Your mother wanted to tell you that she loves you and she put up a fight before her death. She wants you to be strong. She wants you to grow up and become the man she raised you to be." Draco was crying. "She wanted you to have these."

Ginevra opened her hand revealing a ring and locket. "The ring is your great-great grandmothers and she wants you to give it to the woman who will have your heart."

Draco reached out taking the ring and locket. Opening the locket he was so familiar with he saw the picture of him and his mother.

"Thank you Ginevra."

"Thank you for talking to my brother."

"Ginevra I want to talk to you."

"I can't"

"Why? Is someone or something not allowing you to? You can trust me."

Her voice began to rise with anger. "No one tells me to do anything. I can't trust anyone."

"Please Ginevra, I want to help you."

"I know, I read your letter."

"You read my…"

"Meet me here tomorrow"

Draco went his room and hid the ring in a safe place. He placed the locket draping over the picture of his mother by his bed. The next day he followed Ginevra like always and still she didn't acknowledge him. At midnight he met her in the entrance hall.

\\\\\/

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Why did you do it Ginevra? What made you hurt so much inside that you had to end your life? Why did you come back? I want to help you but how? Why don't you acknowledge me when I walk next to you?"

"I don't want to tell you right now. I can't trust you that much yet. I don't see you when I walk the halls. I don't see anything around me."

Looking at her face her eyes were fixed to the ground. "How do you know it's me?"

"I can see your soul."

Draco was lost for words. Did he feel violated that she could see his soul or was it comforting knowing she was talking to him? "Why did you read the letter I wrote?"

"You left it by my grave why wouldn't I read it?" She said matter of factly. "Was it beautiful? My death?"

"Ginevra you died."

"I know but was it beautiful?"

"Maybe in a depressingly beautiful way."

"Perfect that's what I wanted."

"I found your body."

"I know, you cried. You have never cried before have you?"

"Not that I can remember. Why do you continue to bleed?"

"I died bleeding I live the afterlife bleeding."

"What is it like to die?"

"Calming. The initial cuts hurt but soon the pain disappears and you become numb. You go into a world of your own. You feel so light and free. All the pains of the world disappear. You can feel you heart slowing down. You can feel your soul trying to break free from the cocoon it has been trapped in. Then you fly." Ginevra closed her eyes and smiled. Draco had never seen her smile before. She looked angelic.

"You look stunning when you smile." She snapped her head to his direction. Her eyes began to flutter and she hit the ground.

\\\\\/


	3. Dance With Me

**Chapter 3 everyone! Enjoy reading and leave me some lovely reviews. One more chapter left, eeekk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it because I am a butterfly.**

Chapter 3. Dance With Me

Night after night Draco went back to the entrance hall to talk with Ginevra. Some nights they would talk for hours and other night's only minutes. Whenever Draco pushed Ginevra too far she would disappear.

"Why don't you talk to anyone else? I know your brother would love to talk to you and Dumbledore too."

"I can't see them. I can't see everyone's soul and I don't want to talk to just anybody."

"Why not?"

"I want them to feel bad for killing me."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You know the truth. I can see your soul. Each day you become clearer and clearer to me."

"But I don't know the truth Ginevra."

"Yes you do. You looked into my eyes you saw. You need to search inside and figure it out."

Lying in bed that night Draco searched his mind figuring out what she meant. But he had no idea. Christmas was only two days away and he was feeling depressed inside. He wouldn't be receiving any gifts from his mother and more importantly he wouldn't be seeing her.

\\\\\/

"I have a sort of present for you."

"You do?"

"Yes but you have to go to my room."

"Will anyone be there?"

"No the sixth year girls have been moved because I scare them. I will meet you there."

Like always her eyes fluttered and she fell. Draco hurried to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fortitude"

"What are doing coming here Mr. Malfoy?"

"Head business now let me through."

The portrait swung open and Draco hurried to her room. Looking around the room he saw no one. It looked as though no one had even moved into the room. Walking toward the one bed with the curtains drawn, he pulled back the red velvet and jumped in surprises to see Ginevra making her first cut on her arm. He continued to watch her bleed. She dipped her fingers in the blood and touched her body leaving crimson trails everywhere. She hadn't acknowledged his presence when she untied her robe exposing her half naked body. Even in ghost form he could tell her body was flawless. He stomach was flat and her hips jutted out forming the perfect curves but she marred her perfect body dragging the knife across her torso. When Ginevra swung her feet over the bed to leave the room she spoke.

"The floorboard you are standing on will come loose. Underneath is your present."

She rose to her feet and walk through Draco. He felt as if his body had become frozen ice as she passed though him. The second she left he was warm again. Draco got on his knees and ripped up the board. Reaching into the hole he pulled out a wooden box. Leaving the room he went to find Ginevra. Following her she did not speak to him until they reached the entrance.

"Open the box. I keep my most precious things in there."

Draco pulled out a knife. A smile played on Ginevra's face. He knew she must have used it to open her skin in the past. Her wand was nestled next to the knife. There was a sack of galleons and a handful of pictures from her life. A small circular box elaborately decorated was nestled in a hand embroidered handkerchief.

"Turn the key." Draco gripped the small golden key cranking it around till music started to play. Ginevra began to hum the music and sway in spot. "My mum played this tune before I went to bed every night."

"It is a lovely song."

"Grab the book at the bottom. It was my journal. Now you can understand."

Draco went back into the box and pulled out a black leather book. Looking back up, Ginevra was gone. He gathered her things putting them back into the box and went to his room. He stayed up the entire night immersing himself in her writings. The whole picture was being painted before him. She felt that she wasn't loved by anyone. The whole school was against her. They feared her. All she wanted was for them to understand who she was. She wasn't the possessed person they thought she was. Her writing became darker and darker as he flipped the pages. She talked about cutting herself and how cutting made her feel free. She had tried killing herself many times but wasn't successful. Each time she thought she was successful she woke up. She wrote lists of names of students who treated her badly and the things they did, even his name was in there. "Draco Malfoy: cruel but cruel in the sense that I am a poor Weasley and Mudblood lover even though I cannot stand Granger." Only Draco, a few other Slytherins, Colin Creevey, and Luna Lovegood were the only students in the school who did not hassle her about the Chamber of Secrets. Even then Draco still made fun of her when half the stuff he said wasn't even true.

\\\\\/

"Ginevra I am sorry that I treated you badly."

"I don't blame you if that is what you feel guilty for."

"But I still should never have said those things to you. I just did it because you were Ron's sister. If I knew you would end up like this..."

"Draco stop! You never drove me to kill myself, they did. Now you know why I did it. Ever since I was possessed by Tom Riddle I have felt so weak inside. He took away a part of me and after when I need support from people they crushed me even further."

"I want to help you but how can I?"

"I don't know Draco."

"Wait, before you go. I have a Christmas present for you."

Draco swished his wand and a bouquet of star gazer lilies appeared. If Ginevra was human again she would have been blushing but all she did was smile. Draco turned toward the dungeons but Ginevra spoke.

"Your eyes," Draco turned back around. "Your eyes are like a thunder storm, a raging storm of grey."

"You can see me?"

"Not fully, you are a blur but your eyes are as clear as day."

Draco leaned into her face. Looking into her eyes he saw they had changed to a dark brown color. No more were they black.

\\\\\/

When the students came back from break Draco and Ginevra continued their meetings in the entrance night after night. Draco loved spending time with her. He considered her his only true friend and she wasn't even alive. He trusted her with his darkest secrets.

\\\\\/

"Did you spend your Valentines Day with anyone?"

"I am spending it with you."

"But I haven't got you anything."

"Don't worry; can you come outside with me?"

Ginevra stood thinking till she finally nodded her head in agreement. Draco led her toward the lake. Her eyes widened in excitement. Draco had set up an area lit with candles and enchanted a radio to play soft music.

"I figured since I couldn't give you any kind of physical present I would set up this."

"I love it. No one has ever done anything this nice for me." Draco held his arms out asking her to dance. "But we can't, how is it possible? And I am going to get you all bloody."

"Just come here." She stepped into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist till he felt coldness and took her cold hand within his own. Her cold hand seeped into his shoulder and they began to dance to the music.

"You remember that one Valentines Day when you sent Potter…."

"Don't even bring that up," she started to laugh. "What was I thinking, it was such a mistake."

"Did you really like him?"

"I guess it was the whole little girl dream of wanting a hero to save you."

"He did save you though."

"Yes, he saved me but no he wasn't the hero I dreamed he would be. You are more a hero than he was."

"I didn't save you."

"You didn't save my life but you are saving me right now. You, Draco Malfoy, are my hero."

"And you, Ginevra Weasley, are my angel."

"You are so cheesy." She slapped him across his entire face. "Oh I am sorry. When I am with you sometimes I forget I am a ghost. What does it feel like when I touch you?"

"It is an instant feeling of cold like I being stuck in a bitter blizzard."

"I will try not to touch you anymore."

"Please don't stop. I have grown accustom to your touch it is alright."

Ginevra and Draco sat and talk the entire night about their lives. In the morning they watched the sunrise and then Ginevra faded before Draco's eyes and he headed to breakfast.

\\\\\/

"I want to get away Ginevra."

"Don't we all. How about at Easter holiday you go somewhere on your own. Where have you always wanted to go?"

"Paris or Rome but I would want to share those experiences with someone I love."

"Someday you can."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't leave Hogwarts."

"Where have you always wanted to go?"

"New York City, the city that never sleeps, in America."

"Then that is where I will go."

"Are you sure?"

"More than I ever have been."

"If you look into my box I have a postcard in there of New York. On one side I wrote down all the things I wanted to see."

"Alright I will be sure to see all those places for you."

\\\\\/

The next weeks Draco and Ginevra planned Draco's trip to New York making sure he would see Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and Times Square.

\\\\\/

"So you are all set to go right Draco?"

"Yes, I have my passport, tickets, and my folder of papers. I really hate doing this the Muggle way. I really want you come with me."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I know but at least you can live out my dream for me. Everything will be alright it will be an easy holiday."

"I promise to take pictures and write down everything. I will be back in two weeks."

"I will miss you."

"Me too."

"You know each day I can see more and more of you."

"Is this a good sign?"

"I am not sure what it means. Well have a good trip."

"I will try." Draco took her hand feeling the tingling iciness before lowering his lips and kissing her glowing skin.

\\\\\/

Draco's trip to New York was exactly what he needed to find out who he was and sort out the feelings he felt inside. He visited all the different tourist sites and the places Ginevra had dreamed to see. He visited the multitude of museums and churches. Draco was not religious but the architecture and history of the churches intrigued him. Many days he spent lounging in Central Park. The city fit him like a glove. He could picture himself living in this city or living in this city with Ginevra. She had picked the perfect place to visit. The night Draco came back from his trip him and Ginevra spent the entire night talking about the trip.

\\\\\/

"I saw it all. The city is absolutely amazing. I could picture us living there in the city. My favorite part was Central Park, just like you said. The city is so busy and crazy but once you step into the park it is like you are in a whole different place."

"I am glad you loved it and thank you for taking so many pictures and writing everything down. What do you mean by us living there?"

"I meant like leaving England and moving to New York. I could picture you living there and I could picture myself living there. I felt so free there. No one was there to tell me what to do. Nobody I knew."

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. Do you know what you are going to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I really have no idea but once I was in New York I didn't want to leave."

"Well you don't really have any attachments here."

"How can you say that I do have an attachment here?"

"Your mother is gone and your father is in Azkaban. Who or what do you have?"

"I have you"

"Draco don't, I am not concrete anymore. I can't leave Hogwarts. I am going to be stuck forever here doing the same thing over and over again for eternity. I should just stop talking to you if you are thinking like this. I don't want to be the ruin of the future you can have."

"Ginevra we are going to find a way to set you free. You don't have to keep repeating your death march, talk to more ghosts and people. And if you stopped talking to me I would be lost. You will not ruin my future."

"I just don't want to talk to people. It took me long enough to trust you. I enjoy being alone. I was alone inside my whole life I can be alone for eternity. But tell me Draco, can you be alone without me"

"I just don't know Ginevra. To me you aren't dead. You mean more to me than anything right now. You have changed me for the better and I want to repay you."

"You have done more than enough for me. I found someone I can trust for once in my life; well I guess it would be afterlife. You started out as just a glowing soul to me but now I can see almost all of you. I can see the physical you, your muscular body, your platinum blonde locks, and your storming eyes and I can still see into your soul. I can see the pains you feel inside. You mustn't feel so alone. You will find someone to love and even though your mother isn't here she still loves you with all of her heart. Don't be so hung up on me, you have to leave me eventually."

"But I need someone to tell me they love me. I need to feel the warmth of love from someone. I know that someday I have to leave but I don't think I can face it right now."

"Draco you will find love someday."

Tears leaked slowly from his eyes. Ginevra took a step toward him, extending her arm she reached for his cheek. Draco closed his eyes as the cold touch caressed his cheek. Even though her touch was like ice his heart began to warm. Slowly a smile crept across his lips but he caught himself.

"But I have found love. A love I can never have." Quickly he turned away to the dungeons.


	4. Be Free

**Last Chapter! I love this story and I hope you do as well. I love your reviews keep them coming. Happy Readings!**

Chapter 4. Be Free

Draco stayed in his room until classes began on Monday. Their moment in the hallway had scared him. She was a ghost and he was alive, nothing could ever become of them. His heart and mind fought battles. He had gotten to know Ginevra over the few months of their talks in the hallway. She really was a beautiful creature, not only in appearance but in her personality also. Past the depression was the most kind and loving person. If she only had the trust and love of one person in the world maybe then she would be alive today. Draco knew he was probably hurting her not showing up at the entrance hall at night but he needed to be away from her to hide his feelings. He didn't even know her feelings but how could she feel the same way he did.

Walking from class on Friday he saw her ghostly figure down the hall. There was no way to avoid passing her so forward he went. He walked by her and looked back. She was staring at him. Ginevra's eyes bore into his. Her brow furrowed and her pace quickened toward him. For the first time she looked menacing. Draco continued to walk but also at a faster pace. Draco feared the night to come knowing that he would be patrolling the halls.

\\\\\/

Draco and Blaise walked toward the entrance hall after their shift. There they were met by Headmaster Dumbledore talking to Ginevra.

"You go ahead Blaise." Draco walked toward the two. Her saw her crying whispering soft words to Dumbledore. Seeing Draco, Ginevra stopped talking and fixed her gaze to him.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, we were just discussing you. I think I should leave you two alone. Goodnight."

Dumbledore left leaving a frightened Draco and furious Ginevra together. She didn't say anything to him but just stared and cried.

"So you started talking to Dumbledore?"

She still didn't say a word. Minutes later she finally spoke. "Why did you stop coming to see me?"

"I…I… I was scared."

"Scared of what, me?"

"No, I was scared of myself."

"Why?"

"It's just over these past few months and getting to know you, I started to grow feelings for you. You are a beautiful person. You haunt me day and night. I can't get you out of my head. If only I had taken a different path around the castle then maybe I could have saved you and then………and then…"

"Things would be different."

"Exactly"

"But would you have just kept your Malfoy ways and called me a freak when I survived? Would you even care? I am glad I died because if you saved me I would have tried to kill myself again until I succeeded."

"I don't understand why you cannot see how much of a beautiful person you are. You don't deserve any of this but I can't change the past, I can just try and help the future."

"Draco I……" He stepped toward her bringing a finger to her glowing lips.

"You deserve someone who will love you and if there is one thing I can do for you I will love you for the rest of my life. You just have to let me. I don't even know if you feel the same way as I do but the only reason I hid myself from you was because I was hiding from my feelings. And…and….."

Ginevra put her icy finger against his lips. Looking into her eyes for an answer they started to soften to a warm honey brown, the same honey brown that Draco knew from when she was alive.

"You can see me fully now can't you?" Her eyes shined in excitement then filled with confusion. Before Draco knew it she was fainting to the floor. He tried to catch her only to remember she was still a ghost and passed right through his arms.

\\\\\/

"Headmaster!" Draco called.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy"

"I was just wondering if you have seen or talked to Ginevra lately? I haven't seen her in the halls for a month. I've been leaving her notes and flowers and every time I come back they are gone."

"She has popped up from time to time for a little chat."

"Has she told you why she hasn't been talking to me?"

"Miss. Weasley has been trying to figure out some things. She has many questions in her mind that she wants to find the answers to but she is afraid to let go of her insecurities and understand what is in her heart."

"I want to find a way to communicate with her."

"She will talk to you when she is ready. She has been watching you this past month; I believe you will find your answer soon enough."

Leaving Dumbledore, Draco went to bed dreaming of Ginevra. Each night for the next week Draco stayed up to the early hours waiting for Ginevra to show up. His school work began to downfall each night he did not sleep. Draco searched the castle everyday in hopes of finding her but never had any luck. He would take his life if it meant he would be able to hold and love Ginevra forever.

\\\\\/

Draco sat in the entrance hall holding a bouquet of flowers and book to commemorate the nine month anniversary of Ginevra's death. His eyes hung heavy with sleep but he did not allow himself this desire in fear he would miss his moment to see or talk to Ginevra. The clock ticked in the background and Draco found himself nodding to sleep. Just as his lids closed he woke with a start.

"Draco you are going to kill yourself by not sleeping." She laughed.

"This is nothing to laugh about Ginevra. I have been going insane this past month. And I know that you know what I have been going through. Why do you let me suffer?"

"I am sorry Draco I had to figure out things in my head and heart. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" His eyes looked angry.

"Go to your room and get a good nights rest tomorrow we will talk."

Draco's eyes softened before he left. "I brought something for you."

"I love the flowers."

"I got you this book, I finally found it."

"Hope for the Flowers! I can't believe you found it. Have you read it?"

"No"

"Take it and read it."

"But it is for you."

"I want you to hold on to and save it for me." She flipped open the cover and pressed her hand to the cover. When her hand lifted her silver script glowed. "Read this when you are in your room and I will see you here tomorrow. Night."

"Goodnight Ginevra"

\\\\\/

Draco sunk into his bed ready to read the book and the note Ginevra left him. The letters glowed when he opened the book.

_Draco, _

_I never understood how loved I was until I found someone who showed me, like every time I look at this person my heart flutters. I wished upon a star that I could be able to just hold them forever but I know this wish never can come true. I was crawling in the darkness and they brought the light. This person is you, Draco Malfoy. The greatest thing I ever learned from death is to love, to let go of all fears and be loved in return. I have finally found the reason I am still here and I am ready to be free. I am ready to become the butterfly I was meant to be. But before I go, I wanted to tell you this, last night while you were sleeping at one point I was laying next to you and listening to your heart. I knew I loved you more than I love myself. I just want you to know that. _

_Love for eternity, _

_Your Ginevra_

She had finally opened her heart to him. Draco read the book and drifted to sleep anticipating the next evening. After classes he saw Ginevra walking he came along side of her. A smile spread across her face. She reached her hand out to touch his. Together they walk as if hand in hand to the entrance hall. Some people noticed them while others paid no attention. When they reached the entrance hall she whispered to him.

"Meet me in my room at midnight."

\\\\\/

"Malfoy" Ron called leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

Draco turned around in the entrance to the dungeons. "Weasley?"

"What is going on with you and my sister? I saw the two of you walking together today."

"I have been walking along side of your sister this entire school year but you have been too dimwitted to notice."

"I know you walk with her but today she seemed to be holding your hand and I know you talk with her. She still hasn't talked with me."

"Have you even tried to talk with her?"

"Well…..no not exactly, it hurts me too much to see her."

"Well that's your problem git. Be in your common room ten after midnight."

"Why?"

"Just do it you moron."

\\\\\/

As the clock struck midnight Draco quietly closed the door to the room that once belonged to Ginevra. He went to her bed and watched her begin her the cutting. She did not acknowledge him like usual until she jumped off her bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

Together they proceeded into the common room.

"Ginny? Draco?"

Draco looked over to Ron who was looking at the both of them. Ginevra remained in one spot not moving or looking in the direction of her brother.

"Ginevra talk to him, he is your brother, and he deserves that much." Draco whispered.

Ginevra's head snapped to where Ron was standing. He jumped back in surprise.

"What do you want Ronald?"

"I miss you so much," tears leaked from his eyes.

"I miss you too."

"Why don't you talk to me? Why talk to Draco? I am sorry for everything I did. I blame myself for everything."

"I don't talk to you because I don't want to. You knew the rumors were false and you didn't even stick up for your own flesh and blood and deny the rumors. You were the only one in the family who ever paid attention to me but then you stopped. I was alone for all those years. I talk to Draco because he knows me, he understands. And God forbid Ronald don't blame yourself for everything because half the school are to blame too. But I love you. I love you even with all the mistakes you have made. I have to get going now so if you please excuse us."

Ron stood awestruck as to what had just happened. "I love you too" was all he could muster out as Draco and Ginevra walked out the portrait hole. Draco and Ginevra walked in silence as they continued to the entrance hall. When they reached the center of the hall Draco summoned music to play.

"Dance with me." Draco held her close feeling coldness against his whole body.

"You read the book?"

"Yes and your note." Ginevra ducked her head down as if she was blushing.

"Your wish will come true one day, like in the story the butterflies are reunited in the end."

"Draco I don't want you to give up on opportunities because of me. I want you to live a fulfilling life. Promise me you will." She started to tear up.

"I promise. Why are you sad Ginevra? Why are you here?"

"I am sad at this moment because of what I must do. I was once sad because I had no one. No one I could trust. No one I could love. But I am not sad anymore. I found the person I can trust and love. The reason I was here as a ghost is because I was alone but now that I have found that person I can love and trust I know I am not alone. I can continue on now."

Draco knew that she was leaving him. She had found the reason she was a ghost. Draco had fulfilled the promise he wrote in the note her set on her grave the day of her funeral. No longer would she haunt the halls of Hogwarts. No longer would they be able to talk. No longer would Draco be able to follow her glowing figure.

"I will never forget you." He whispered.

"Neither will I. I don't want to leave you but if I don't leave you then we can never be together."

"I understand."

"Whenever you see a butterfly or feel a gust of wind on a still day or see a star brighter than all the rest it's me. I want to give you something to remember me by for the rest of your life."

"And I want to give you something too." Draco reached into his pocket. Ginevra's eyes widened seeing the ring which once belonged to his mother. "You are the woman who has my heart forever."

Draco guided her left hand to his and slipped the ring on her glowing ring finger. The ring did not fall to the ground when Draco let go of her hand but remained on her finger.

"See it was meant for you."

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you Ginevra Weasley."

Draco stepped closer to Ginevra. She leaned closer to him. Draco's lips enveloped with a cool sensation that quickly spread though his entire body. Pulling away both Ginevra and Draco were smiling.

"If there is one part of your body you want to keep a remembrance of me where would it be?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me."

"My heart, because you will always be in my heart."

"I will always keep you in my heart also."

Ginevra's body began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Be free Ginevra, be free."

She smiled, looked one last time to Draco, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. The light grew so bright Draco could no longer make out her figure. Suddenly there was a burst of light and a glowing butterfly fluttered in the air. The butterfly brushed past his cheek before flying toward his chest. He felt a burning sensation within his heart, then the glowing disappeared and Draco was left alone in the dimly lit entrance hall. Tears began to fall from his eyes realizing she would never be back. Unbuttoning his shirt he looked down and saw the imprint of a butterfly just above where his heart was. Draco fell to the ground crying. Her voice whispered past his ears.

"_I'm free"_

**The End. Did you like it? Leave a review. Epilogue? **


	5. Epilogue

Here is the epilogue you have all been waiting for, hope you enjoy it. This story is officially over.

* * *

_**2006 8 yrs later** 26yrs old _

He stood in front of a mirror buttoning up his crisp white shirt. Three buttons from the top he stopped and looked at his chest. Memories flooded his mind. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath stopping the tears wanting to fall. He opened his eyes again with the blaring of horns from the street below. He reached to the black tie on the counter and looped it around his neck not ready to restrict his neck knowing of the arduous day ahead. Walking across his apartment, he grabbed his messenger bag slinging it over his shoulder and draping his jacket over it. The elevator ride to the first floor took mere seconds and his polished shoe stepped into crowded morning street. He took his small white ear buds and plugged them into his ears and turned up the music on his new ipod. Pushing through the crowds of tourists he made his way to the Starbucks on the corner.

"The usual, tall Chai tea latte." He voiced past the crowds of caffeine crazed people.

"2.70"

He paid and continued his journey to the subway. People crowded around him making it hard to breath. A baby continuously cried making his ears ring. Escaping the chaos at Broadway he continued his walk to work. Entering the marbled lobby he took another elevator ride to the 25th floor.

"Any new messages, Roxy?"

"On your desk Mr. Malfoy"

"Thanks."

He pushed open the door to his office and settled into his comfy chair. Enjoying his tea while looking out over the city, he was interrupted when someone entered the office.

"Ready for the meeting at nine Draco?" he spun around in his chair facing the intruder. "Damn boy you need to tighten that tie up unless you want old Rogers to wring your neck with it."

"Thanks Mitch, did you look over that report for me?"

"Yea, it should be on your desk. Do you want to do lunch tomorrow?"

"Actually I am cutting the day short tomorrow. I have some important things to take care of. Well unless I don't survive this meeting."

"Alright man, Friday?"

"Sure."

Draco prepared for the meeting to come praying it would only last an hour but knowing deep inside it would last a whole lot longer. Rubbing his temples he readied himself for the presentation he had worked nearly four years on. If he didn't succeed now then all was lost. Too bad today of all days was the day his mind was not ready to give the presentation but he had no choice. It was now or never.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I have a proposition. A proposition that will change the wizarding world as we know it. A change to modernize the old ways and enter the modern world." Draco clicked the button and a screen descended from the ceiling beginning his presentation.

Seven hours later it was over; Draco was sitting on a grassy hill soaking up the sun. In that moment he could not believe what had just happened. He was now the most wealthy and famous wizard of his generation in a technological stand point. He had successfully created the most important change for the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy was the creator of the Wiazarding Web or for short the WW and all the components attached to it. In a matter of months companies would begin productions of computers that would never loose power and hold extreme magic. Witches and wizards will be able to communicate with other witches and wizards in other countries. Owls would become useless and instead everyone would be using wiz-mail. Everyone will be chatting with each other on Wizarding Instant Messaging (WIM). Students will not need to use quills but be able to type out all their homework. Information can be found with just a click. Right now Draco Malfoy was god. The idea came to him after learning about Muggles and their own World Wide Web. He couldn't believe no other wizard had the idea to warp the Muggle internet and create a wizarding version of it. Maybe the wizarding world was afraid to modernize or maybe no one cared but it was Draco Malfoy who decided to do something about it.

After graduating from Hogwarts, he decided he could not stand to live in England. Draco packed his bags and headed to the one place he felt at home, New York City. For two years Draco grew accustom to the city and there the idea for WW sprang into his head. In New York he made connections with the top wizading businesses, found a job, and spent the next four years creating his master piece. He even visited the Muggle creator of the World Wide Web. Draco traveled all around the world gathering information and creating new spells for his idea to work. After four years and multiple mistakes he finally created the master spell that pulled all his work together. This was the most complicated and longest spell ever created but to Draco it was worth it. Draco felt like he had completed all the work he wanted to do in his life and he was only 26.

His years of non stop working were a way to keep his mind from the one person who always found a way to haunt him, Ginevra. Every morning when he dressed he thought of her. Every year on the anniversary of her death he went to her grave, leaving her a bouquet of star gazer lilies and a letter. Each time he returned they disappeared. Every night he had dreams of them together. Dreams of them marrying and having children. Every year on her birthday he would go to a restaurant, reserve a table for two, and celebrate her birth. Every June 1st he would celebrate the day she became free. He lived his life for her. He even made the first computer made to be called the GW-Butterfly in dedication to her.

Draco had kept the promise he made to Ginevra. He had lived a fulfilling life and did not pass on opportunities. It was true women would flock to him at the clubs and he didn't deny them but in each relationship he never found himself whole. He wanted to have children but he found that he could never find the right woman. That was his only regret so far, not having children. He wanted his family name to continue on.

Living in New York City was a dream to him. He lived every moment for her. He kept a scrapbook that he would one day give to her. He visited all the sites, he went to the museums, and visited Central Park almost every day. And today after the meeting that changed his life he went straight to Central Park to lie on a grassy hill and clear his mind from the gruesome yet rewarding day. He also needed to clear his mind, for tomorrow would be the nine year anniversary of the death of his love, his Ginevra. He only needed to make a quick stop at work to sign some papers and then he would be off to England to her grave.

The sun was shining brightly the next day though Draco felt otherwise. He had cried millions of tears and they still continued to flow down his face. The bouquet of star gazer lilies sat in the green grass near her grave and Draco leaned against her grave stone telling her the events of the past year. He told her his of his accomplishments of the WW and how he didn't want to marry because no woman completed him more than her but he wanted children and he didn't want to half heartedly marry someone. Sinking low to the grass Draco closed his eyes hoping sleep would seize him and Ginevra would tell him her answers in his dreams. Draco didn't know how long he slept but he was jolted awake when a light breeze swept past his neck. Opening his eyes the sun was just beginning its descent. Looking around he noticed a butterfly resting on his knee. The butterfly open and closed its wings as if waving and saying 'Draco it's me Ginevra. I love you.' Then the butterfly took flight. Draco watched as the butterfly disappeared into the sky. He smiled softly to himself remembering what Ginevra had told him in his dreams.

_**2022 16 years later** 42 yrs old_

"Daddy, tell us the story of our mother."

"Alright Miss Ginevra Adeline, your mother was the most beautiful creature to walk this planet but now she is in heaven."

"I was named after her wasn't I daddy."

"Yes you were my little one."

"Gin, you know he is making all this up. He doesn't even know who our mother is. She is probably some crack whore who lives in Queens."

"Come on Tristan, you know that is not true and don't talk like that in front of your sister. I know who your true mother is and that is all that matters."

"But dad, if Ginevra was our mother then she would have had me when she was like eleven or something and I would be like really old."

"Believe son, believe in miracles."

"Whatever, I am going to go on WIM"

"Alright but don't stay up too late."

"She is real though, right daddy, our mother because I see her in my dreams every night."

"Yes my Gin, she is real if you believe in her. You see this right here." Draco pulled back his shirt revealing the butterfly on his chest.

"Yes, that's mommy. She left you a special mark and she left me and Tristan a mark too." Seven year old Ginevra lifted shirt revealing the same butterfly mark on her heart.

"You know mommy loves you forever and she watches over you and when you see a butterfly in the sky that is mommy saying hello."

"Why did mommy leave us?" Ginevra cuddled under her covers ready for bed. Draco lay down beside her.

"Mommy hurt herself because she thought no one loved her but she came back as a ghost and daddy saved her. Daddy showed her someone did love her………." Draco continued to tell the story till Ginevra fell asleep. He looked down at his beautiful little girl. She did look so much like his Ginevra. She had beautiful long red hair and freckles splattered across her face but she had the eyes of her daddy, a stormy grey. Draco crept quietly out of the room as to not wake his daughter.

Walking into the living room, 15 year old Tristan sat on the couch typing away to his friends in WIM. Tristan too resembled his love. Looking at the portrait of Ginevra that hung about the fireplace Draco look back to his son. His face was the male version of Ginevra but his build was Draco's along with his silver blonde hair. After leaving Ginevra's grave sixteen years ago he was determine to have children. He went to different donors to find a specific match to her. Once he found that Draco put out a search to find someone to carry a child for him. Draco found a family oriented and healthy woman to carry his child in lower Manhattan not far from where he lived. Draco's sperm and the donor's egg were planted in the woman and nine months later Draco was given a son, he named Tristan Cael Malfoy. When Tristan was nine Draco decided he wanted to have another child and he used the same donor and previous woman that carried Tristan to carry what was to be his little girl, Ginevra Adeline Malfoy. As the children grew Draco was in awe how much his children resembled Ginevra. He raised his children telling them of her and how she was their true mother. Every year they went to England and visited her grave.

"Why do you feed Gin all that bull about this Ginevra person?"

"You may not believe she is your mother Tristan but she is the love of my life and one day we will finally be together. It is a miracle son. Look at her picture and then look in the mirror and tell me how it is that you two look so alike."

"Dad you had an anonymous donor it is just coincidence."

"I don't think that at all son, not at all."

_**2037 15 years later** 57 yrs old_

Draco had grown old. The years were beginning to show on his face and he defiantly felt it in his body. Tristan and Ginevra had grown up. Tristan was married had one child and another one on the way. Ginevra was working as a reporter for the wizarding newspaper in New York City. Draco lived alone now and spent his days writing in his journals, pasting in his scrapbook, or walking in Central Park. Each year he still visited Ginevra's grave and celebrated his special days for her. Draco had become a wealthy old man in money and spirit and now he felt he had lived as long as he wanted to. He was finally ready to be with his love. August 31st, 2037 Draco went one last time to the grave of Ginevra. It was the 40th anniversary of her death. He told her of his life and retold the story of their time together in Hogwarts. This time when he left, along with the bouquet of star gazer lilies, he left the scrapbook.

After apparating to his apartment Draco called his children over. Draco was in bed when they arrived.

"Dad what are you doing in bed are you alright?" Ginevra asked coming to her father's side.

"My children, I fear it is time I must go and be with your mother."

"Daddy do not talk like this."

"Ginevra and Tristan, I will always love you remember that but I feel I have lived my life to its fullest. You two are grown and living on your own. I have done all that I can in life. All I want now is to be with my love. I have waited forty years to be with her."

"Daddy no" the young Ginevra knelt down by her fathers side and melted into tears. Draco ran his hand along her soft red hair. Tristan took his fathers hand within his own.

"I love you dad." Tristan said holding back tears. "All those times I said mom wasn't my mom was a lie. I always knew she was my mother. Tell her I love her and give her a hug and kiss from me."

"I will. Ginevra, my love, do not cry." Draco lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. "Whenever you see a butterfly or feel a gust of wind on a still day or see a star brighter than all the rest it's me. I love you my children."

Holding their hands Draco closed his eyes. Instantly he saw light. Draco felt as if he was running. Looking at his feet he was once again in his 18 year old body. Ahead of him he could just make out a figure. As he got closer the figure became clearer and clearer. First her eyes were visible, then her smile. Finally her ruby red hair came into focus and Draco began to run even faster to be in the arms of his love.

"Ginevra"

"Draco"

They crashed together in a tight embrace.

"I love you" Draco whispered into her hair.

"I love you too"

They smiled and brought their lips together for their first real kiss. Draco looked around, bouquets of star gazer lilies floated all around them. Draco saw his mother standing just past Ginevra. She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Leaving Ginevra's side he ran into his mothers arms and began to cry.

"I missed you so much mother." He held tightly to her as she stroked his blonde hair. "I never got to say goodbye."

"I am here now son. I will always be here."

Draco walked back to Ginevra and held her in his arms. She wiped away the tears from his face.

"Now we can spend eternity together like we should have"

"We can be free"

* * *

The End. tears I know...R&R Please. 


End file.
